Deal with the Devil
by EndlessFlame
Summary: ZoroNami. Debt drives men to desperate measures. Though at the end of the day, Zoro really should have known better.


**Yo! Here's a ZoroNami Oneshot for ya. Just trying something new with an idea that popped in my head. Not exactly romantic, but I liked it.**

**Warning: Relatively explicit kissing (So, not really a warning)**

* * *

><p><em>Holy mother of hell, son of a bitch, fucking shit, I JUST WANT A GODDAMN SWORD!<em>

Zoro ran through every cuss word he knew in his head—and tried out some he didn't—but it didn't change his situation. At the last stop he had shattered one of his swords. Again. So, he was in a financial predicament. Again. So, he had to go to that greedy, sneaky, money-hogging pick-pocket. _Again_.

Needless to say, Roronoa Zoro was not in a good mood.

And the stifling heat didn't help. He could _see _the waves of pure heat rolling off the dark pavement. He was half-tempted to take his shirt off, but then he's probably have to deal with unwanted attention. Then again, that could just be his ego talking—not that he'd ever admit it.

Sighing in exasperation, he reached down and rifled through the cheapest swords the shop had. Nope, he still couldn't afford them. With a groan of defeat, he left the shop and took up a lazy gait toward the ship.

He was so tired of this. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to start saving money himself. Of course, he had to save _some _money to pay up the debt he already had with her. While he certainly wasn't a man of virtue, Zoro was loyal above all else. Whether it be to his idiot captain or to his word—he was a loyal man. On the other hand, he wasn't used to having much cash on hand lately, so he'd likely lose it. Damnable, flimsy pieces of paper.

Great, he was at the Going Merry. Well, time to surrender whatever testosterone he had left to the very girl that had been bossing him around ever since he joined this pirate crew. "Hey! Nami!"

Her cunning little orange head popped up over the deck. "Hey, Zorro," she called down at him. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just...uh..." He scratched his chin, trying to decide how to say it. Well, might as well go for his usual blunt, straightforward tactic. "I need to borrow some cash."

There it was. That annoyingly cocky, coy grin of hers that was always bad news for him. "Okay, fine. Three-hundred percent interest."

He had been expecting that. Yeah, like he'd ever have enough money for that. The thought of just not paying her didn't even occur to him; after all, he was loyal to his word. Grumbling about "annoying women", he climbed the ladder and stepped onto the boat, the normal three _thunks _he heard missing one as his swords hit the edge. "Okay, look. Can't you let me borrow just a hundred-thousand berries this once, free of charge?"

"You know, Zoro, the meaning of borrow is that you'll pay me back," she told him teasingly.

"Fine, then can I _have _a hundred-thousand berries?"

"No way."

Zoro groaned. There was no way this crazy woman was giving him anything for free.

"Well, maybe there is _one _way." Her grin turned even slier, if possible.

"How?" Despite his efforts, he couldn't help the tone of desperation in his voice. He needed _three _swords to use the Three Sword Technique! He hoped that she didn't notice, but Zoro realized that thought was useless the moment it passed. Of course she noticed; people like her smelled surrender like roses.

"Well, you do have to pay me someway or another." She tapped her lips playfully. "You know, I haven't kissed anyone since I started traveling with you guys..."

"What the hell are you— oh. _Oh._" He stopped when he realized the implication. He immediately crossed his arms in the universal sign of "no way in hell". Then he said firmly, "No. Way. In. Hell."

"Then I guess you won't be getting your precious sword," she said with a shake of her head. "What a shame, too. Our best fighter taken out because he has only two measly swords. Well, your funeral!"

Zoro's arms faltered their cross and his brow furrowed. He seemed to be contemplating his options which, sadly, were very few. _He needed that sword_. Finally, he growled out, "Okay, fine."

She just giggled and stuck her tongue out victoriously.

"Huh." He was so fed up with her sticking that long, pink tongue out and then doing something that would make _him _regret. "Shove that back in. I'm about to put it to better use."

She smirked and obliged.

"Now, hold still." He grabbed her shoulders roughly, making sure she didn't move. Despite what he was about to do, he still didn't trust her entirely. Slowly, calmly—because he was _not _nervous, damnit—he bent his head and touched his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, meant only for the action itself, not for the pleasure, but she wasn't having any of that. With a grunt of disapproval, she stretched her neck and pressed her lips even closer. Her tongue darted out and touched at his lips tentatively. He jumped; he wasn't really used to this kind of thing—most people, especially women, tended to run when they figured out his identity. Just because he was inexperienced in this sort of thing, however, did _not _mean that he would surrender to her ministrations.

He opened his mouth to her, but before she could snake her tongue in, he met it with his. Flicking at it experimentally, he eventually forced them both into her own mouth. Although he hated to admit it, she tasted wonderful. Surprisingly, she tasted..._sweet_. Zoro had never thought he would ever associate the word "sweet" with the theif. But then again, he never thought he would be in such a situation in the first place.

Unconsciously, his hands slid from her shoulders, down her arms, and settled on her waist. He pulled her closer and she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck tightly. Finally, Nami was the one to pull away. Despite himself, Zoro leaned forward to follow her lips. He couldn't help it. He was a man, after all. She smirked and tsked him. "There will be enough of that later. Three-hundred percent, remember?"

He didn't know if he should be scowling or smirking then, so he kept a straight face. He would _not _allow her to see how the kiss had affected him. The heat was seriously not helping him keep his cool, though.

"So, we have a deal?" Nami stuck her hand out between them, and Zoro got the distinct impression of making a deal with the devil.

"Deal," he said gruffly, clasping her hand firmly in his.

She handed him one-hundred thousand berries exactly and he left the ship a little too quickly.

_Damn confusing woman_, he thought irritably. What was she playing at? Kissing him like that... Well, tecnically, _he _kissed _her_, but that was an insignifigant detail. After all, it had still been by her design. Then again, he had gotten what he had wanted and a breathtaking kiss to boot. Yes, no matter how much he hated to admit it, Nami was a pretty damn good kisser. So, in the end he came out the winner, right?

After he purchased a sword, he made his way back to the ship, thorougly smug with his new conclusion. Of course, that couldn't last.

"Hey, Zoro!" Nami called, leaning over the side of the ship to leer at him. "Don't forget to pay me back for that sword!"

He smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I will tonight."

"Cool!" she exclaimed, grinning wider. "So you have three-hundred thousand berries on you?"

"Wait— what?"

"Hey, you know my deals. Three-hundred percent interest for all my loans," she told him as if it was obvious. And suddenly, it was.

She had tricked him.

"I never said I would give you money for a _kiss_," she said, seemingly appalled at the idea. "You just did that on your own. You still owe me three-hundred thousand berries. We made a deal, and don't even _think _of backing out on it." She flashed him another devilish grin and he groaned.

She had really gotten him this time. After all, he was loyal to his word.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I've actually had this done for a while. Ah, well. No use mourning over upload errs. Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
